


Trust

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Why do you still trust me now?'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "What happened doesn’t change anything." I got on tumblr a while back. It's a lil old, and short, but I liked it so I'm posting it here too~

“What happened doesn’t change anything.” Yuma said, grin on his face. “You are still my friend, Shark!”

Shark could only stare in disbelief and utter abashment at the other boy, blinking several times. Yuma was still smiling at him, that smile that Shark both adored and loathed, a smile that confused him, a smile that he believed he didn’t deserve, after everything that he had done. Even if things were fixed now, like he hadn’t even committed his horrible mistakes, he had still done what he had. And yet, Yuma was saying that they were still friends.

“Why…?” He muttered, already feeling exasperation rising to his voice. There was no reason to be angry, but he just didn’t _understand_. His hands shot up to grasp Yuma’s shirt tightly, shaking him. “Why?!”

Yuma only stared at him in confusion, and Shark was angry, angry because Yuma knew what he meant. Shark’s hold on Yuma’s shirt tightened and his mouth set into a grimace. “Why don’t you despise me? Why do you insist on forgiving me?!” Why did Yuma still reach his hand out to him? Why had he, back when Shark had attacked him and was fully trying to get Yuma to hate him?

When Yuma didn’t reply, Shark let out an annoyed huff. “I betrayed you. Why did you still trust me?” _Why do you still trust me now?_ Shark’s mind was full of questions.  “I can’t believe you are that naïve…” No, he knew. Yuma trusted his friends no matter what. Even if they threw him away, or hurt him, Yuma would still be loyal to them. Shark just couldn’t understand WHY. Why someone like Yuma, so bright, so kind, so full of love, wanted to believe so much in someone like Shark.

His grip weakened, his anger replaced once more by bewilderment and defeat, and he lowered his head, letting it rest on Yuma’s chest.  He took a deep breath. “I just…don’t get you. At all.”

Silence fell between them for a few passing seconds, before Shark felt warm hands cupping his cheeks and lifting his head, so that his gaze was on the same level as Yuma’s. He was frowning, a serious look on his face. “Then why don’t you trust me?”

Shark blinked, not sure what Yuma meant. Yuma sighed, continuing. “Why don’t you believe me when I say I don’t hate you? Or that I forgive you?”

“Because It doesn’t make sense!” Shark snapped again. “After all I did-“

“I’m not saying what you did was okay!” Yuma shot back. “Yeah, it hurt, okay?” His expression turned pained. “It hurt when you said we had to fight each other. It wasn’t easy, fighting you later.  ” A pause. “But…I understood. I understand why you did it. You were only…protecting your planet, and the Barians. They are also your friends, aren’t they?” He smiled. “And I wanted to believe in you. I still do. Isn’t that what friends do?”

Shark was left speechless. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out so he simply shut it again. Yuma took the chance slip his hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, holding him firmly. “That’s why, I want you to believe me too! Alright?”

Shark swallowed hard and pressed his lips together. What did he do? What did he do for Yuma to have so much faith in him? Nothing would erase his actions. Maybe he’d never understand the way Yuma though, or that blind trust he put on his friends. But Shark wanted to believe in him, too.

“Shark, are you…crying?” Yuma pointed out, looking a tad concerned. Shark hadn’t realized his eyes had begun to tear up until Yuma pointed it out. He quickly swatted Yuma’s hands off him and turned around, rubbing at his eyes.

“N-No, I’m not!”

He almost tumbled forwards when Yuma’s arms went around his middle to hug him. “Don’t cry Shark! I love you, okay? Trust me!”

Shark’s face flushed, and he tried everything to pry Yuma off him. “It’s not that, you idiot, shut up!! And let go!”

“No way!” Yuma flashed him a wild grin, and it made it hard for Shark to fight against it, ceasing his struggle momentarily. And Yuma’s next words, even if he’d deny it, made something in his chest flutter happily. “I’m not letting you go, never again!”

And Shark wanted to believe that.


End file.
